Danielle
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = November 5, Age 738|Date of death = October 12, Age 761 November 2, Age 762 (Revived) May 26, Age 767 (Alternate timeline) May 8, 774 (Revived) Before Age 889|Height = 5'3" (160 cm) "adult"|Weight = 103 lbs (47 Kg) "adult"|Address = Central City (Formerly) King Castle (Formerly) Spencer House|Occupation = Princess of Earth Martial Artist Housewife Singer Matriarch of Spencer Family|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Future Danielle (Alternate future counterpart) Denise Uzumkai (Past incarnation counterpart) King Furry (Adoptive Grandfather) Captain of the Guard (Personal Bodyguard) Strong King's Guard (Grandfather's soldier) Miguel (Best friend) Richard (Father) Stacey (Mother) Amelia (Older sister) James (Father-in-law) Mary (Mother-in-law) Doris (Sister-in-law) Maria (Sister-in-law) Haylie (Sister-in-law) Marcus (Brother-in-law) Shaun (Husband) Zesmond (Son) Kayla (Daughter) Alyson (Niece) Nathaniel (Nephew) Jimmy (Son-in-law) Melissa (Granddaughter) Emily (Daughter-in-law) Michelle (Granddaughter) Paul (Son-in-law) Alissa (Grandmother) Tyler (Grandson) Lucy (Granddaughter) Tommy (Grandson) Pan (Goddaughter) Matthew (Great-grandson) Goku Jr. (Descendant) Marie (Descendant)|AniName = Danielle|MangaName = Danielle}} Danielle (ダニエール, Danieeru) is the princess of King Castle in Central City and the youngest adoptive granddaughter of King Furry, the youngest daughter of Richard and Stacey as the wealthy Johnson family, the younger sister of Amelia, who later marries Shaun and becomes the caring, kindhearted, sweet, innocent, soft and gentle loving mother of Zesmond and Kayla. She's also is the loving aunt of Alyson and Nathaniel, the godmother of Pan, the grandmother of Melissa, Michelle, Alissa, Tyler, Lucy, Tommy and Matthew. She was first introduced as a shy, quiet, kind, gentle, sweet, soft and fearful girl, but later, as she gets older, develops a very tomboyish, tough and fierce personality, but she's still remains same kindhearted, sweet, soft and gentle personality which sometimes causes her to have angry and short temper seen several times throughout the series. She's becoming the first and most powerful martial artist at a young age while she's training to control ''Ki'' energy with Shaun to learn the ability to fly and sense power levels. Despite this, she has shown her love for Shaun and their children and grandchildren many times throughout the series. Appearance Danielle is a beautiful and attractive woman who have bears a striking resemblance to her best friend Miguel and her youngest daughter, as she has blue eyes, very pale skin complexion and long straight black hair that's reaching down to her hips with a China blunt bang front of very slim figure build and average height with a slender frame yet athletic physique. Over the course of the series, to according to Goku, Vegeta and Mr. Satan, she's has the softer facial features and very pale skin complexion which she's had inherited traits from her mother, Stacey and also she has black hair and blue eyes from her father, Richard. As a child, Danielle's first appearance consisted of a short-sleeved, light yellow-tan kimono-like long shirt that went past her waist with a dark embroidered border, held closed with a black sash which tied around her waist, a dark black short skirt, tight black spandex short shorts underneath and black stockings that stopped at her thighs along with the two black armbands, a long low braided ponytail that reaches down her lower back with gold hair clips before she's giving them to her youngest daughter's 10th birthday, badge symbol: KC (King Castle) attached on the top left of her shirt and yellow boots with black tips. She's really have a rather short height and having a small body at a young age in the beginning of anime Dragon Ball series that Shaun was a little bit taller than both her and Goku as preteens. Like Chi-Chi's, Danielle kept this appearance until the Piccolo Jr. Saga where she wears a copy blue cheongsam (Chinese dress) with red pants, armbands, and shoes, white socks and a red sash. In this appearance she also wore her hair in a low braided ponytail reaching down to her hips with two red hair clips are the gold hair clips have been replaced from her childhood looks into a beautiful young woman; because she's let her hair hanging on swept over in her right shoulder or hanging on her back; all have to do is she's want to took her down again. As being held captive, forced to marry and brainwashed by Super Buu inside Babidi's spaceship, she's actually wearing a bright white silky sleeveless wedding flowing, dramatic, drop waist, mesh and flare reaches floor-length dress and long train which tie around the breasts, her hair becomes more natural style and let hair down, red lipstick, swarovski crystal diamond headband, long white veil and white flats. In the end of Dragon Ball series, Danielle wears her mother's beautiful wedding dress to marry Shaun: is a glitter white halter slim, super dramatic, drop waist, flowing fit and flare floor-length dress and long train to goes with long white fingerless gloves, white glitter flats, white flowers with long pure white glitter veil, red rose lipstick and her hair was wears it in a lower bun which is pulled from either side of her head and up from the end with sliver diamond earrings, crystal diamond necklace and white and red roses bouquet. In the first half of Dragon Ball Z, Danielle's primary clothing was a white short sleeved undershirt with a purple loose-fitting flowing dress that reaches her upper thighs, black leggings with a light blue wristband on her left wrist and white boots with black soles. In the appearance, Danielle's hair are lets her hair down in a natural style that reaches down to her hips with a red headband, but she still had her hair stays the same throughout in the entire manga and anime series and movies. She may be considered sweet, beautiful and attractive, as she's mentioned by Zarbon, Frieza, Cooler, Turles, Lord Slug, Android 13, Paragus, Bojack, Broly, Cell, Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura and Super Buu. When Shaun notices her new looks, he awkwardly compliments her hair and clothing, much to her amusement after three years ago during battle with King Piccolo and arrive at the 23rd World Martial Art Tournament when Chi-Chi gave her this outfit are more like her's and meeting Shaun's older sisters, parents, friends and people reunion before their big wedding in Spencer World in the end of Dragon Ball series. Danielle keeps her hair the same through the Androids Saga and Cell Saga, but she wears a same purple dress that reaches her upper thighs with a pale pink short sleeved undershirt, black leggings and white boots with black soles. In the Buu Saga, she wears a bright yellow dress that's reached her upper thighs with dark blue leggings, a purple mini short sleeved vest jacket because of her hair put into a low loose ponytail are hanging swept over on the left of her shoulder, but with the same China blunt bang front and also wears white Chinese earrings. In Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, as Broly tries to make her his queen in an arranged threatening marriage taking by force, she's wearing the long sleeveless pure white loose slim drop waist evening wedding gown with a emerald green jewel necklace, a blue diamond mind-control device gold tiara crown similar like Broly's, gold earrings, bracelets and sandals. In Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! ''before the party, Danielle keeps this same hairstyle from the Buu Saga, while she's wears the navy-blue dress that's reaches her upper thighs, with a white short sleeved vest jacket with a dark embroidered border, small diamond earrings, bright white pearl necklace, black leggings and white boots with black soles. At the party celebration for the defeat of Kid Buu, she wears her hair in a high voluminous ponytail with a pure white and silver choker around her neck, diamond earrings hanging from her ears and silver hairband, short loose strands on hair framing her face, with red lipstick, beautiful eyelashes and wears a bluish white medium sleeved undershirt and light blue silky flowing dress, along with and wears black tights and blackish blue low heeled shoes. During the very end of ''Dragon Ball Z, after the 10-year gap after Kid Buu's defeat, Danielle wears a bright red dress that reaches her upper knees with black leggings, a purple short-sleeved vest on the back as well as having her hair with still China blunt bang front and in a low ponytail. Danielle's appearance in Dragon Ball GT consists of a sleeveless loose sky blue sweater-dress that reach her upper knees with light blue long sleeved undershirt, a turquoise bracelet, violet purple leggings, black shoes and gold Chinese earrings. Her hairstyle is much different and her hair is cut (shoulder-length or medium-length) blunt style with the same red headband as well. Like their families, she has the glowing Birthmarks: Earth's Dragon Balls appears on her forehead and the rest of her body as the Shenron Jinchuriki Host: they are orange, crystalline spheres with the ability to call forth the Eternal Dragon who can grant wishes to anyone who gathers all seven of them with Birthmarks glowing appear on forehead and the rest of his or her body. Because she's the one of the attractive female characters of the Dragon Ball series. Personality As a child, Danielle was very a shy, quiet, serene, thoughtful, helpful, kindhearted, gentle, sweet, innocent, meek, timid, soft, big-hearted, pure-hearted, good-hearted, good-mannered, well-mannered, big-hearted, sensitive, determined, independent, loving, fun-loving, joyful, native, polite, adorable, adventurous and fearful girl often thought was her first wish about who she would marry and become the strongest martial artist as to become the housewife and loving mother throughout the series. When she have a huge romantically crush on a young Immortal Saiyan boy from the Royal Spencer family of the beautiful dimensional realms world as Spencer World was Shaun, as being the pure-hearted, caring, kindhearted, gentle, compassionate, passionate, cheerful, energetic, happy, good-natured, well-mannered, adventurous and friendly boy, who lived with his late uncle David and older brother, Marcus in a big mansion: Spencer House is very far away from the the Gingertown and West City after attack by the Red Ribbon Army soldiers and following his father's footsteps as the legendary martial artist: Ultimate Fighter and the legendary Super Saiyan. She's finds out that's Marcus and Shaun is James and Mary's youngest sons and their older sisters: Doris, Maria and Haylie were the friends of her parents and rich and powerful royal family of the beautiful dimensional realms Spencer World since they've all been killed along with Jonny, Karen and Steve by Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui, Applue and the Ginyu Force on Spencer Clan Massacre on the night of June 14 of Age 737 like Goku did. But at sometimes, she's get very uncomfortable with her older sister's overprotective, fierce, sweet, kindhearted, charming, joyful, gullible, brainy and aggressive nature around her, she won't let her go adventures on any real dangerous situations or having a boyfriend all by herself go alone after the deaths of their parents by the Red Ribbon Army in the series; when she's gets older as a teenager in Piccolo Jr. Saga and the end of Dragon Ball series, she's very tough, stubborn, strong-willed, determined, affectionate, mature, loving, headstrong, independent and tomboyish girl against around the powerful villains include the Red Ribbon Army, King Piccolo, Tambourine, Drum, Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui, Appule, The Ginyu Force, Cooler, Garlic Jr. and his Spice Boys, Bojack and his Galaxy Soldiers, Broly, Android 13, Android 14, Android 15, Android 19, Dr. Gero, Cell, Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura and Super Buu are being forced to fight them like her youngest daughter. She's getting too aggressive, short temper and emotional personality as a strongest, determined fighter with her martial arts combat experience all of her life to defend herself, friends, older sister, brother-in-law, niece, nephew, husband and children from causes to harm them by she's sacrificed herself to save them to fight alongside with her friends and family to makes them stronger to protect Earth, Spencer World and the entire universe. Since she and Shaun have their first met at the burning Ox-King's castle with Bulma, Marcus, Amelia, Oolong, Goku, Chi-Chi and Master Roshi watch her flying circle around with Shaun together to control their energy together to practices as they were quest to go many adventures with their friends find the remaining Dragon Balls to make a single wish, in fact which it's making her to falling in love with him. Her relationship with her adoptive grandfather was a great bond with caring, joyful, fatherly and love like her late parents did, always to be take care of herself and Amelia after the deaths of their parents and lost her old home in Central City on her second birthday since they were younger, because of Commander Red, General Blue, Dr. Gero and the Red Ribbon Army soldiers of the Red Ribbon Army organization headquarters years ago always to take the Dragon Balls and taking her away for their science experience in the form Top Secret Informations about the past history of the Spencer and Johnson families bloodline, they've become the princesses in their childhood and youths, and give love for she need since she lost her parents during Red Ribbon Army Saga in flashbacks in her memories where she was born and already turning two years old baby on her birthday were terrified her of the past. Danielle is not afraid to speak her mind, nor will she hesitate to stand up for what she believes is right. That she was shown to be of pure heart by being able to ride the Flying Nimbus. During fighting, she is often scared and defeats her opponent while crying on her own, but she's always to lets go of her fears and fights back to gain her confidence back to help people, her friends and family. She is kind, always thinking of others' more than for herself, and always caring about others feelings and well-being. She doesn't like to be confrontational for any reason; she doesn't even like being confrontational about her dislike of confrontation. It is for this reason that Danielle so often comes off as meek or timid child to others, as her overwhelming kindness can render her unable to respond or act for fear of offending somebody. Her grandfather's constant push to alter this personality trait when she was younger only made it worse, eroding Danielle's self-confidence and making her even more bashful because she placed so little faith in her own thoughts and opinions. She's shown her true fearful, frightening fears and very afraid of King Piccolo, Turles, Frieza, Cell, Broly and Super Buu sometimes, they're not to control or overpower herself and her daughter in their powers, when she get beaten and abused by King Piccolo's two sons: Tambourine and Drum in front of everybody and TV around the world, but she's befriended Miguel is a beautiful singer like herself since they were younger children in Pre-Dragon Ball Z as they're become best friends in their childhood, married their loveable husbands (Danielle: Shaun and Miguel: Mr. Satan) and having kids on their own (Danielle: Zesmond and Kayla and Miguel: Jimmy and Videl). From an early age, she was close friends with a Saiyan boy named Shaun during the Dragon Ball series. Though she would tease him when they were younger, they became a happy couple as they grew up. Because Danielle is more loving, braver, stronger, patient, kinder, sweeter, innocent, nicer, softer, attractive and beautiful human woman than her past counterpart, Denise Uzumaki. Though her power pales in comparison to most of the Z Fighters, she is still one of the strongest women in the world, and has been seen fighting well above the level of an average human on more than one occasion have the ''Ki'' energy to levitate (have the ability to fly), afterimage technique, ki blasts, and sense power levels by spending her life with her beloved husband together for years. Because she's been lonely life as Jinchuriki, just not a strong fighter like her father and having no friends to understand her in her early childhood since from the beginning as being a hopeful person. She also realises that they, particularly Kayla, take after Shaun in the desire to prove themselves to other and that she must believe in them to do things themselves to must not give up, take confidence and gave people their hope. In person, Danielle is kind, gentle and sweet to everyone she loves and cares about. She is also very brave and courageous when faced with dangerous situations and is not afraid to speak her mind. She's truly the most and best caring, compassionate, passionate, kindhearted, sweet, innocent, gentle and loving wife and beautiful mother to her children dearly that she's showing her caring, motherly and real love to her family and friends who she loves the most of her life. But she's not very worried and overprotective parent like Amelia, Chi-Chi and Mr. Satan of their children. Danielle doesn't want any villains include Frieza, Cooler, Bojack and his Galaxy Soldiers, Broly, Cell, Super Buu and other villains to hurt her older sister, husband, son, daughter, brother-in-law, niece, nephew, friends and her other relatives, because he's just amusement mind games on him, because she's showing her intelligence and knowledge that Cell was use manipulative to all the knowledge of personalities, powers, techniques, abilities, strengths and weaknesses of the bravest fighters. However as the situation deteriorates at the Cell Games or destruction of New Planet Vegeta, Danielle proves to be remarkably brave and resilient as she acts to protect herself, her husband Shaun, children: Zesmond and Kayla, sister, brother-in-law, niece, nephew and friends from Perfect Cell and Cell Juniors of the Cell Saga or the legendary Super Saiyan Broly. Sometimes in Dragon Ball Z: Broly -The Legendary Super Saiyan, she's actually gets too uncomfortable and terrified with her fears around with Broly, because he was very jealous of Shaun a lot to become his rival and archenemy since they were teenagers go way back to the 23rd World's Martial Arts Tournament of Spencer World on the end of Piccolo Jr. Saga and Dragon Ball series in one year later as she and Shaun are married and even another year later when Kayla was born from the beginning before the Dragon Ball Z series, where she's seen Goku, Shaun and Broly look each other from their past since the Genocide of the Planet Vegeta and Spencer Clan Massacre by Frieza 30 years ago on their births, because he's wants her to be his queen by his side to rule the entire universe, but she's refusing his proposal and rejecting him. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Orphans Category:Swordsmen Category:Princess Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Video games where Danielle is playable Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Biography Early Life Danielle was born on November 5 of Age 738, and a year ago since the Spencer Clan Massacre on Spencer World by Frieza and deaths of James and his family. Soon following time is which the death of her mother and father by the Red Ribbon Army soldiers led by Commander Red to attack in their old mansion home in Central City, shortly followed the two years of her second birthday which on the day then she's become the sixth Jinchuriki Host of Eternal Dragon: Shenron and Earth's Dragon Balls Birthmarks, her parents gave their lives and help her and Amelia escaped from Red Ribbon Army soldiers by General Blue of their love for her older sister and herself became the orphans after they've lost their home in fire of burning down into the ground and beloved parents. When she was two years old, both herself and her older sister, Amelia were raised by their adoptive kindhearted grandfather, King Furry in his castle of Central City, when the Red Ribbon Army soldiers was the ones that killed her parents for her and Dragon Balls on it, two sisters had escaped and become lonely girl as she's meet Shenron for the first time inside her mind and body, as she's being Jinchuriki Host of Eternal Dragon: Shenron and became good friends. During her childhood with her older sister Amelia, she was trained in martial arts, tries to fly and is said to have behaved well, her older sister's overprotective, fierce and kind personality around her. Dragon Ball Emperor Pilaf Saga In the episode, Danielle was 11 years old, where she meet Shaun in the first time as they were children as she get lost in the mountains and woods to meet Goku and others to find Dragon Balls. They're all ride down to a town to confront the Rabbit and his gang in a village to fight them Tournament Saga On the arriving at the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, she's meets Goku's new best friend named Krillin, Red Ribbon Army Saga At the Fortuneteller Baba Saga She's along with Master Roshi, Bulma Marcus, Amelia, Krillin, Shaun and Tien Shinhan Saga In three years later, at the age 15, Danielle King Piccolo Saga Danielle finds out that Krillin, Marcus and Amelia are killed by King Piccolo's henchmen, Tambourine to steal the list of martial artists and Goku's Four-Star Dragon Ball, Piccolo Jr. Saga A year later after King Piccolo's defeat, she and Shaun travel through the Mystic Seal into the dimensional world as Spencer World, In three years later of King Piccolo's defeat, at the age 17, she's now the beautiful teenager and mother of their two-year-old baby Zesmond, to meet her friends again with her fiance, Shaun, her older sister Amelia (she's gets pregnant again), new brother-in-law Marcus and their newborn daughter named Alyson at the 23rd World's Martial Arts Tournament to seeing Bulma, Launch, Master Roshi, Oolang, Puar, Goku, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu and Yamcha again. Later on next day before the final rounds Interlude In one year later after Goku beat Piccolo at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, Danielle meets her parents again alongside with their friends and families: James, Mary, Doris, Maria, Haylie, Jonny, Karen and Steve, at the final rounds on the largest ring, Danielle tries to ran towards the brutal fight between Shaun and Cell and later Super Buu snap Shaun into his senses by using her chi blocking skills to paralysis the Ginyu Force and Bojack and his Galaxy Soldiers, yet Dabura fights and restrained to keep her from interfering the fight. Super Buu asks her to marry him, so he can take control the Spencer World kingdom legally joining him by his side as his queen, but she refuses to do so of his proposal as she is in love with Shaun. She hopes that Shaun will come to rescue her. During her imprisonment, she befriends a Pokemon cat creature named Kelly's mother. During the song "Far Longer Than Forever", Danielle claims that her love for Shaun was gentle, sweet and kind and Shaun also claims that his love for Danielle was "stronger than the earth" and he would make "a vow of everlasting love" to her. In year later, at age 19, she's giving birth to a premature baby daughter named Kayla, Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga In five years later after Goku defeated Piccolo at the 23rd World's Martial Arts Tournament, Frieza Saga After the battles with Nappa and Vegeta, Garlic Jr. Saga In many months later after Goku battle with Frieza, Cell Saga In one year later (two years later in the FUNimation dub), after Goku defeated Frieza on the Planet Namek, she's now 26 years old, In three years later Majin Buu Saga At In seven years later after the Cell Games, she's now 36 years old, Peaceful World Saga In ten years later after the Kid Buu's defeat, Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga In five years later, Baby Saga Later Super 17 Saga In one year later after Shadow Dragon Saga After Film Appearances Bardock - The Father of Goku She's Dead Zone She The World's Strongest Danielle has been kidnapped by The Tree of Might Lord Slug Cooler's Revenge The Return of Cooler Super Android 13 Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan Bojack Unbound Broly - Second Coming Fusion Reborn Wrath of the Dragon Power Manga and Anime Danielle is the strongest woman of the world as being powerful martial artist at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, having powers and her power level is 123, 222, 0000.000 because of thanks to Shaun. Films In Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Ki Manipulation - * Kiai - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Invisibility - * Instant Learning - * Intangibility - * Healing - * Regenerative Healing Factor - * Immortality - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Wild Sense - * Rapid Movement - * Double Axe Handle - * Destructo Disk - * Portal Creation - * Door Projection - * Time Portal Creation - Danielle has the ability to create time portals using her vocal chords. * Dimensional Manipulation - * Dimensional Travel - * Ghostly Wail - * Ghost Stinger - * Psychic Powers - * Telescopic Vision - * Microscopic Vision - * 360 Degree Vision - * Telekinesis - * Telekinetic Pressure - * [[Mind Reading|'Telepathy']] - * Kamehameha - * Super Kamehameha - * Twin Dragon Shot - * Astral Projection - * Astral Manipulation - * Astral Attacks - * Attraction & Repulsion - * Repulsion Field - * Explosive Wave - * Super Explosive Wave - * Backflip - * Super Back Jump - * Cryokinesis - * Consecutive Energy Blast - * Continuous Energy Bullet - * Rolling Bullet - * Energy Contract - * Energy Redirection - * Energy Rings - * Galactic Donut - * Super Donut Volley - * Energy Shield - * Energy Shot - * Energy Wave - * Hi-Tension - * Hidden Potential - * High Power Rush - * High Speed Needle - * High Speed Rush - * Double Strike - * Kidney Shot - * Spin Rush - * Storm Strike - * Tunnel Slash - * Enhanced Ability Learning - * Enhanced Intelligence - * Knowledge Replication - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Master Combatant - * Lion Combo - * Shadow Clone Technique - * Multiple Shadow Clone Technique - * Meteor Crash - * Pressure Point Attack - * Pryokinesis - * Psionic Manipulation - * Rapid Movement - * Chi Blocking - * Paralysis Inducement - * Walking on Water Technique - * [[Wallcrawling|'Wallcrawling']] - * Wallrunning - * Wall Jump/Wall Kick - * [[Force Fields|'Force Field Generation']] - * Force Field Manipulation - * Force-Field Constructs - * Force-Field Combat - * Enhanced Agility: Danielle's training throughout her entire life has honed her skills as being very fast and have amazing jumping and parkour skills which can arguably be seen as on par with, or even better than Shaun's. * Skilled Melee Fighter: Danielle and her daughter have become more skilled at close-quarter combat than their trainers. * Peak Human Conditioning: Like Shaun, who spent the majority of his life preparing to face Frieza, Cooler, Cell, Broly, Bojack and his Galaxy Soldiers, Super Buu and other villains, Danielle has spent the majority of her life preparing to fight Bojack and has honed her body to the absolute limit of human potential. * Peak Human Resilience: Danielle has been beaten endlessly throughout her training from a big fight with General Blue, hardening her as a fighter. She and her older sister also durable enough to endure harsh weather condition since they can fight Red Ribbon Army soldiers without the elements hindering their combat capabilities despite being unclothed all the time. * Peak Human Senses: Danielle and her older sister were trained to be able to react to dangers, such as archer fire, by instinct. Her reflexes, endurance, stamina and agility are drastically enhanced to superhuman levels. * Peak Human Speed: Danielle is shown to be swift. She is capable dodging arrows while climbing a cliff and grabbing one of the fired arrows out of thin air. She and her friends and family are capable of dodging machine gun fire. * Peak Human Strength: She and her older sister have deceptive raw strength for their lean frame. They are able to destroy Suzi's armor merely through punches. They are also able to easily smash through stone and concrete. She was strong enough to lift a large man in a metal suit and throw him through glass. During her battle against the army that comes to kill Shaun and others, she is shown to be strong enough to push hundreds of soldier larger than her off the mountain cliff without difficulty, as well as breaking their spears, armor, shields or pulling the arm of a muscular man out of its socket with her bare hands. Afterwards, she picks up a large stone slab to protect Shaun, others and herself from a hail of arrows, lifting it above her head before destroying it. * Pain Resistance: She is strong enough to resist the 10,000 volts of electrical torture from the Cooler, which would normally kill a regular human. She survived a high fall that was damaging enough to leave her bleeding without any apparent pain. She also survived being thrown into hot coals as a child. * Enhanced Stamina: In order to protect Shaun, her friends and family, Danielle fought and defeated an entire army and Broly in his legendary Super Saiyan form before finally collapsing from exhaustion. * Enhanced Strength: The body increases her physical strength, making her strong enough to penetrate metallic objects with a sword and shatter the ground with one kick. * Eye beams: She can fire energy beams from her eyes. Transformations Unlock Potential Like her family and friends, Potential Unleashed At the point of her life, Equipment * Sword - * Senzu Beans - Video Games Appearances Danielle is a supporting character appears in the following video games appearances include: * Dragon Ball 3 Gokuden * Dragon Ball Origins * Dragon Ball RPG Shonen-hen * Dragon Ball Shenron no Nazo * Dragon Ball Z Attack of the Saiyans * Dragon Ball Z Budokai * Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 * Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 * Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 * Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 * Dragon Ball Z Raging Blasts * Dragon Ball Z Raging Blasts 2 * Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi * Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle * Dragon Ball Z Gaiden Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku * Dragon Ball Z Goku Hishoden * Dragon Ball Z Harukanaru Densetsu (Supporting Character) * Dragon Ball Z Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu * Dragon Ball Z Kyoshu! Saiyan * Dragon Ball Z Legendary Super Warriors * Dragon Ball Z Shin Butoden * Dragon Ball Z 2 Super Battle * Dragon Ball Z Super Butoden 2 * Dragon Ball Z Super Gokuden Kakusei Hen * Dragon Ball Z Super Gokuden Totsugeki Hen * Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors 2 * Dragon Ball Z The Legacy of Goku * Dragon Ball Z The Legacy of Goku 2 * Famicom Jump II Saikyo no Shichinin * Super Dragon Ball Z Voice Actors * Japanese: Nana Mizuki '(child) * 'Ocean Group dub: * FUNimation dub: Stephanie Sheh (child, Dragon Ball); Jodi Benson (teen/adult; most media, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT) Battles Major Battles * Danielle vs. Dinosaur * Danielle, Shaun, Yamcha, Goku, Amelia and Marcus vs. Rabbit gang * Danielle, Shaun, Yamcha, Goku, Amelia and Marcus vs. Dogs * Danielle, Amelia, Marcus, Goku, Krillin, Shaun and Master Roshi vs. The Red Ribbon Army soldiers * Danielle vs. General Blue * Danielle, Shaun and Goku vs. Mercury Tao * Danielle and Shaun vs. Dr. Gero (Anime only) * Danielle, Shaun and Tien vs. Drum * Danielle and Shaun vs. Broly * Danielle vs. The Ginyu Force members * Danielle and Shaun vs. Cell * Danielle vs. Pui Pui * Danielle vs. Super Buu Major Battles * Danielle, Shaun and Goku vs. Raditz * Danielle (Inflection black mist form) vs. Kayla * Danielle (Infection black mist form) vs. Piccolo * Danielle and Shaun vs. Cell (Perfect form) * Danielle, Zesmond and Shaun vs. Cell Juniors * Danielle, Shaun and Zesmond vs. Cell (Perfect Form) Movies * Danielle vs. Garlic Jr.'s men Trivia * Danielle's name means (丹妮爾 or ダニエール were in Japanese names) or "God is my judge". * In Hebrew the meaning of the name Danielle is: God is my judge. * In American the meaning of the name Danielle is: God is my judge. * In French the meaning of the name Danielle is: meaning God has judged, or God is judge. * It is pronounced dan-YELL. It is of Hebrew and French origin, and the meaning of Danielle is "God is my Judge". Feminine variant of Daniel. Novelist Danielle Steele. * Danielle bear a striking resemblance to her best friend, Miguel and her past incarnation counterpart, Denise Uzumkai. * Danielle is afraid of monsters and powerful villains. * Danielle's blood type is AB. * Danielle is great at the many forms of martial arts as the powerful martial artist and chi blocking/paralysis techniques: mistress chi blocker. * Danielle is a great cook of her homemade foods with her cook skills and good recipes with love and scratch. * Danielle is the most smartest characters along with her older sister Amelia, Bulma, Chi Chi, Natalie, Jimmy, Shaun, Android 18 and Videl * Danielle's favorite hobby is knitting, singing, cooking and planting flowers. * Danielle's favorite food is apples, grapes and Creamy chicken salad. * Danielle's favorite vehicle is air motorcycle. * Danielle is the first character can control her Ki energy to levitate fly and the second character is Videl. * Danielle's braided ponytail hairstyle as a child and teenager in Dragon Ball series have similar to Princess Fiona from Shrek movies. * She's the most attractive female characters of the manga and anime Dragon Ball series and movies. * She's wear her hair in different hairstyles of the main series. Gallery dbz_mrs_miguel_satan_by_artycomicfangirl-d9sb4w5-1.png|Danielle Kayla from 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 10 to 16 (17 years old)-1.jpg|Baby Danielle Screenshot_2017-05-26-18-07-12-1.png|Young Danielle dbz_videl_s_mother_design_concepts_by_artycomi-1.jpg|Danielle as a teenager in World Martial Arts Tournament in Piccolo, Jr Saga Milk_enoji.png|Danielle wears Chi Chi's outfit for World Martial Arts Tournament in Piccolo Jr saga Screenshot_2017-05-26-18-01-38.png|Adult Danielle dbz_fake_screenshot__going_out_in_orange_star_-1.png|Danielle as the wife of Shaun and mother of Zesmond and Kayla dbz_videl_s_mother_design_concepts_by_artycomicfangirl-d9fdoxg.jpg|Danielle character design sheet Danielle lets her hair down and praying-1.jpg|Danielle lets her hair down and singing song Danielle Johnson.jpg Danielle .jpg dbz_videl_s_mother_design_concepts_by_artycomi-2.jpg dbz_videl_s_mother_design_concepts_by_artycomi-3.jpg dbz_videl_s_mother_design_concepts_by_artycomi-4.jpg dbz_videl_s_mother_design_concepts_by_artycomi-5.jpg dbz_videl_s_mother_design_concepts_by_artycomi-6.jpg dbz_videl_s_mother_design_concepts_by_artycomi-7.jpg Danielle.png Danielle Johnson is the wife of Shaun Spencer and the loving mother of Zesmond and Kayla.png Danielle and Kid Kayla.png dbz_fake_screenshot__going_out_in_orange_star_-3.png Danielle_Johnson_is_the_wife_of_Shaun_Spencer_and_the_loving_mother_of_Zesmond_and_Kayla_2.png Danielle_Johnson_is_the_wife_of_Shaun_Spencer_and_the_loving_mother_of_Zesmond_and_Kayla_2_3_2.png Dbz_fake_screenshot_going_out_in_orange_star_-3_3.png References Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Mothers Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Humans Category:Goku's Friend Category:Heroes Category:Good Category:Singers Category:Siblings Category:Orphans Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Wives Category:Princess Category:Swordsmen Category:Film characters